


Nature Boy

by AlexieUtopie



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle l'avait trouvé étrange. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?"
Relationships: Eep/Guy (The Croods)
Kudos: 4





	Nature Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Les Croods_ appartiennent à Dreamworks©, et _Nature Boy_ à Nat King Cole tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 29 avril 2013.

> **There was a boy  
>  A very strange enchanted boy**

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle l'avait trouvé étrange. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Il portait une tête de phacochère sur le visage, il créait du feu, il était... Différent. Et en même temps, si semblable... Lui non plus n'aimait pas le noir et lui aussi cherchait la lumière. Dès leur première rencontre, il lui avait plu et elle avait eu envie de le revoir. Il l'avait... enchanté. C'était nouveau, mais pas effrayant comme son père le lui disait. C'était excitant, intriguant, amusant.

> **They say he wandered very far, very far  
>  Over land and sea**

Il devait venir de loin, parce que jamais depuis qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, elle n'avait vu de personne comme lui. Maigrichon, pas très rapide ni même fort. Différent d'eux, les vrais hommes des cavernes. Il ne semblait pas très rassuré en leur présence au départ. Il avait peur même. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux ou que penser des Croods.

> **A little shy and sad of eye  
>  But very wise was he**

Il avait vu ses parents mourir. Eep ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle avait failli perdre son père, mais au final, il n'était pas mort. Parfois, Guy avait le regard plongé vers l'horizon, ne disant pas un mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Seulement être là et lui tendre la main. Et puis, il avait su s'adapter. Il était très intelligent, très futé. Ils avaient tous survécu grâce à lui.

> **And then one day  
>  One magic day he passed my way  
>  And while we spoke of many things  
>  Fools and kings**

Et avec lui, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il ne cessait d'inventer des choses extraordinaires et il embellissait le monde de sa présence. Grâce à lui, le monde ne semblait pas effrayant. Tout était magique, magnifique. Ses inventions leur facilitaient la vie et leur avaient permis de s'ouvrir à de nouvelles choses.

> **This he said to me  
>  "The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
>  Is just to love and be loved in return"**

Elle l'aimait. Elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter et serait prête à le suivre au bout du monde. Depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait senti quelque chose se passer entre eux. Elle ne saurait dire ce que c'était, mais une chaleur naissait au creux de son ventre à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Et lorsqu'il souriait, elle se croyait aux anges. Son père n'avait pas faciliter les choses, mais ils avaient réussi à être ensemble et heureux. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. Et cela valait bien tout le reste.

> **"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
>  Is just to love and be loved in return"**


End file.
